


itinerary

by magicianprince



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discipline and hard work are the left and right arms of what has gotten Rin to where he is right now. They’re what’s getting Nitori there, too, and that’s why Rin waits silently, studying the back of Nitori’s head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	itinerary

“Nitori,” says Rin, “I’m going on a run.”

Nitori’s reaction is instantaneous; he starts rustling papers around on his desk. “Wait—wait, I’m almost done, Matsuoka-senpai—“

Rin saunters back over to the bottom bunk and sits down. “You should’ve started your homework earlier,” he chides absentmindedly. It hadn’t really been Nitori’s fault; he’d been on the phone for two hours that afternoon, probably with a chatty family member.

“I only have one problem left,” Nitori assures him.

Slouching, Rin examines Nitori’s hunched shoulders. “Calm down,” he says. “I won’t leave without you.”

Nitori turns in order to glance at him in surprise. Rin glares and he quickly begins working again, pencil scratching away at the paper earnestly.

Discipline and hard work are the left and right arms of what has gotten Rin to where he is right now. They’re what’s getting Nitori there, too, and that’s why Rin waits silently, studying the back of Nitori’s head. Nitori, who knows the names of all of his old teammates. It’s weird, thinking that Nitori has such a clear memory of the Rin from elementary school. (Rin can barely remember that Rin, himself.)

“Senpai,” says Nitori. He’s seated facing Rin now, peering at him curiously.

Rin’s fingers twitch. “You done?”

Nitori nods and moves to find clothes better suited for exercising in. Rin props his chin up on his fist and watches sidelong as Nitori starts changing, presenting the smooth line of his back. “What were you thinking about?”

Rin considers making something up. “Not your business,” he says, eventually.

Sighing long-sufferingly, Nitori shucks his pants off, tugging a loose pair of shorts up over his legs a moment later. He doesn’t say anything else as he finishes changing, but his smile when he looks at Rin afterwards is bright. Rin stands up and moves closer, slides behind him, dips to press his mouth against the nape of Nitori’s neck. It’s been bothering him.

“Let’s go,” he mutters, when Nitori inhales sharply.

Rin sets bruising standards for himself. Nitori doesn’t always run the whole route with him, but he’s been getting better. When he reaches his limit he slows to a stop without a word. By the time Rin gets back to their shared room, he’s usually already showered, and he’s relaxed enough that he only sighs as Rin kisses him, a greeting before Rin heads off for his own shower. He wonders how far Nitori will run today, if he’ll run farther than he did yesterday.

He can hear Nitori behind him, breathing in, breathing out, soles of his feet drumming the ground. Someday, maybe he’ll catch up, and breathe Rin’s rhythm, tap out the beat with his shoes. Rin will keep on running, even after.


End file.
